Kennys' Love Story
by GurdenOfHell
Summary: Kenny, stuck in a world of depression and abuse, finds comfort in a teen who lives in his shed. Though Robin has only been there three months, Kenny trusts him more than anyone else. But what he doesn't know is that Robin has been sent to help Kenny or they're both going to die and be gone forever. Rated M for, well, why else would it be rated M? Fill in the blank yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**My newest South Park Fan Fic! I'm stuck on my other one. T-T I really like Kenny, but aside from him dying, he doesn't get enough praise. Sure, there are episode with him all about it such as Mysterion Rise and all them ones, butother than that, what's ther for him? Not much. And this is a story about him and his life. And how he get out of major depression. And yes, it is a yoai story. Least I plan it to be. Don't like, don't read. Simple as that! And there will be other couples. Kyle x Stan (Style) the obvios one. They're always together! Cartman x Butters, I'll admit it, I hate this one. I prefer Butters to be with Kenny as Cartman is an ass who only uses Butters and everyone else. But for this story, I'll let it go and write it. But there is an upside to this, for this pairing, I prefer to have Butters as Professior Choas and an complete asshole to Cartman. For self happiness reasons only. **

**This story is all about Kenny getting well depressed from absue and his many deaths with a complete mute that he feels safe around for reason he's not sure of. But what Kenny doesn't know is that his time is almost up if he keeps on his current path of depression. And he doesn't know about Robins past or how it'll effect Kennys life.**

**South Park, after all, is a crazy ass show that I can't help but love. And, sadly, I do not own. T-T If I did...**

**Chapter One**

South Park, a smallish mountain town, is a decent place. Decent people with their own issues. And on the other side of the never used traintracks, Kenny McCormick has his ownissues. Starting with the fact that his mother had killed him. _Again_. Just out of anger and the fact that he was in her line of sight at the wrong moment.

Sitting up in his bed, caring less that it was beyond cold in his room, the sun had gone down hours ago causing whatever heat that was in his room to disapate, he rubbed his face with a rather pale hand. Least now he isn't hungry. Being killed did that to a person. Not that his mother would feed him. She rarely did anymore. He is old enough to fend for himself, least to his mother, so he really just came home tosleep. Not that his bed was much. Just a pile of blankets and a pillow onthe floor. His mattress he used to block his door. It is also bloted shut from the other side. Curtisy of his mother. Thankfully his mother wasn't very strong outside of her smacks and she forgot about his bedroom window. He smiled slightly realizing his school bag was in his room, thanking what ever god hates him that he doesn't have to go back into the living room. He didn't want to face either of his parents.

Funny how he cared more for school than he did his own problems. He guessed it was something to distrsact him from the harsh reality that is his life.

Peeling himself from the his bed, he threw onn the nearest pair of orange pants abd heavy boots that were so worn that Kenny wonder jjust how much longer they'd last. Certinly not the next winter. Which was already under way by the amount of snow piling outside Kenny's window. He shivered as he opened the window wide, but ignored it completely. He'd only be in the cold for a moment or two.

Hearing the snow crunch under his boots, he quickly moved from his room window to the shed that somehow seemed to be bigger than his room. Which was sad seeing as hiw his roomwas the third biggest room in his house. The living room and kitchen being the other two rooms bigger than his.

Opening the door just high enough for him to crawl under, the current tenant using the outer area as a personal green house and complains whenever the door is opened more than nessissery, Kenny eyes the many plants growing. Cherries, Grapes, Tweeks special coffee that the current tenant gets paid for so long as 'she' keeps growing it, some odd flowers, Watermelon, Strawberries,more fruits and vegetables and some odd plants the Kenny knows thetenant smokes like it's some type of drug.

Entering the livable part of the shed, happily exceptingth e warmth that the shed provided, Kenny quickly found the tenant, a blond no older than himself, seventeen, tending to what appears to be blown glass. Kenny noticed the headphones the tenant is wearing, knowing full well just to let 'her' work.

The tenants name is Robin. On first glance, Kenny, along with the rest of South Park, assumed that Robin was a girl. Not true, Though he does look like a girl when he's all dressed. Though, if he didn't dress like a girl, it would help. But judging by the amount of wemans shoes in the corner under a small table, Kenny figured he woulodn't. So Kenny just called him a 'her'. Robin liked it like that.

Crasing onto Robins rather big bed, Kenny curled into a ball with the black comferter. Robin never said anything about the whole three months he'd been living there. And allhe wanted to do was sleep, so sleep he did.

_Kenny had just finished his homework when he heard a loud banging on his bolted door. Though it was slightly muffled._

_"Kenny! Get your ass out here and be with your mother! I'm going out for a few minutes." His father yelled at him. Kenny sighed. He just knows that his day will end with his death. __**Again**__. _

_Climbing out his window, he headed around the house to the front door. When he entered, he could smell food cooking and he half hoped his mother would make some for him as well. But hecertinly didn't place all his hope on it. He'd most likely have to cook for himself. __**Again**__. If he isn't killed first._

_"And don't you dare spend any of it on drugs!" His mother shouted after his father as the male went to leave. Money, of course. She wouldn't have this issue if she bothered to leave the house. _

_"I won't!" His father yelled back slamming the door as he left._

_"Son! Get your ass in here!" _

_"Yes mom." Kenny said entering the kitchen. He noticed Kevin and Karen were sitting at the table and staring at it as if it was interesting or more than just a table. Now Kenny was concerned._

_"Don't just stand there boy! Sit!" His mother ordered which caused the orange coat wearing teen to jump slightly._

_"Yes mom." He stumbled over his words and took his seat suddenly realizing why his siblings were staring at the table. It was better thanlooking at their mother and pissing her off. Kenny knew he should've just stayed quite like his siblings,but he couldn't help himself. _

_"Whatcha making?" He asked ignoring the looks his siblings gave him. Looks of 'You're-fucking-insane'. _

_"Roadkill." His mother answered without any glares, curses, fighting or anything else happening. She just continued to cook. "Found a good bunch of it." Kenny stared at his mothers back, then to his siblings who gave a look if 'Do-__**NOT**__- press-your-luck!'. And he wasn't about to either. So he just stared at the table. "Get your homework done, Kenny?"_

_"Uh... Yeah." The question threw him off. This was more talking that they've had in over about three or so months. The only other more talking was when they were arguing. And that always ended with him dead. __**Again**__._

_"That's good." She said. Kenny stared at his siblings who simply shrugged. "You going out with your friends tomorrow?" Kenn stared at her back again. Why was she so questioning?_

_"Yeah. Stans' house." Kenny said. He wasn't lying. They were going to Stans to play games. Stans paretns were leaving for theweekend and they'd probably spend the weekend there. "Probably staying all weekend."_

_"M'k." Silence fell again and for a few moments Kenny was left to think. Least he tried to. He didn't even see it coming. A hot pan. Straight to his face. It burned to the point he wonder just how he could smell the flesh burning. And how he could see. "WERE YOU EVEN GOING TO ASK?" She yelled, the pan hitting Kenny's face again. This time, his head turned to the point it hurt. Kenny could talk, let alone move as she hit him a third time. "NO? YOU WERE JUST GOING TO GO? NOT EVEN LET YOUR MOTHER KNOW WERE YOU WERE!" A fourth hit and heard cracking and lost all feeling in his body. "AND HERE I WAS GOING OUT OF MY WAY TO MAKE YOU AND YOU BROTHER AND SISTER DINNER! WORTHLESS CHILD! I WAS BEING NICE! GUESS IT WAS TO MUCH FOR YOU! NOW WHEN YOU WAKE UP AGAIN, GO GET YOUR OWN DINNER!" A fifth hit and everything went black._

_He was dead. __**Again**__._

_'Why me?' He thought feeling himself drift thiugh darkness for the who knows how manyith time. 'Can't I just die?'_

_'Becuase you have something worth living for. You just haven't found it yet.' That voice. It was one he only heard here. And here was no where, if tat made sense. 'You have a gift. One that, yes, is a curse, but alsoa blessing. You'll see.' The voice faded as light began to shine somewhere before him._

Kenny woke at the feel of someone touching him. He blinked coming face to face with the gray orbs of Robins. The other teen stared at him as Kenny noticed how hot it is in the room. Then he realized why: Robin had taken a shower. The few drops of water dripping from his slicked back hair is evident enough. Save the two annoying blond strands that seemed to refuse to mesh with the rest of his hair.

Robin looked at him worryingly and Kenny wondered why. Least untill he figured out that he was berarthing rather hard and was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Though the later could just be due to the fact that it is hot in the room.

"I-I'm fine." Kenny stammered holding Robins hand that refuses to unknit from his hair. Robin placed his forhead against Kennys, which made the teen feel oddly safe. For the last three months, this shed had been his comfert zone. Only because Robin was there. "R-really..." Robin didn't pull away, he actually pushed Kenny back against the bed and straddled him. Their foreheads never disconnecting. "R-really... I'm fine..."Kenny whispered feeling oddly comfertable.

Robin closed his eyes and shook his head. To Kenny, that is a 'It's-going-to-take-more-than-that-to-convince-me-that-you're-alright' motion. Dammit.

"Please..." Kenny whispered. He reakky didn't want to talk about his death. Or his family. Or any of his issues. "Please..." He repeated.

Robin deeply sighed. Why couldn't he just get it? His timewas nearly up if he didn't...

"Please..." Kenny repeaed feeling as if he was ready to cry. To his releif, Robin sat up and rooled off him. Only to wrap his arms around the other blond. Kenny figured he wasn't getting off the hook so easily, but least Robin wasn't pushing it to hard. So Kenny just backed up against the other blond and went back to sleep. He'd have time to figure things out later. ZAll he has is tme. Or so he thought.

Next to him, not bothering ti sleep, Robin lay quietly. His mission is to help Kenny. Not that he knows what to help Kenny with. He wasn't given very good instuctions. Just to help. Funny, when he died, he wasn't excepting to be given a 'second chance'. Not after the life he'd had. Sealing drugs, doing drugs, selling girls, doing girls, killing people, robbing people and much more. And so far, the only reprecustion is the fact that he can't talk.

But now, he has to help Kenny with something Robin knows nothing about. Though he had a guess it had somethingto do with all the yelling he heard going on in the Mccormick house. Kenny always cameover later that day if there was some sort of yelling or fight that happened. Though it was hours later. Something Robin found odd. Why hours later? Why not minutes? He didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really bored today and in a writting mood. So here is Chapter Two! Forgive the poor spelling, I'm a senior (High School) who appearently can't spell very well. But I do like this story and where it's going. Love stories usually aren't my thing, but there's a first time for everything. Really, aside form maybe the end, it's really filler getting from point A to point B. I hate stories that gofrom one place to another without explanations. **

**Mentions of Kyle x Stan, Cartman x Butters, and Douchebag (see other South Park fanfic thathas nothing to do with this one) x Tweek. Nothing to bad yet. That's most likely next chapter.**

**I do not own!**

**Chapter Two**

Kenny was happy about one thing. It's Friday. And he's going to Stans house later. So he was happy for two things. Means he wouldn't have to go home to his mother. Least not any time soon. Thatnk whatever god hated him. He just had to make it though the school day without dying. Not a hard task these days. The only thing killing him these day is his mother.

Taking him from his thoughts was the sound of the bell and Cartmans' innane cursing. Something about both Kyle and Douchebag being a Jew. Kenny wasn't surprised to see a sub teacher walk in. Mr. Garrison had gotten sick the day before, so Mr. Slave had taken his place. For whatever reason this put Douchebag off more than normal. Maybe it was the fact that he'd gone up Mr. Slaves ass. Yeah, that's was most likely it.

"Alright class, let's take attendance." The leather clad teacher said picking up the attendance paper. Mmm, Okay. Bebe?"

"Here."

"Butters?"

"Y-yes"

"Cartman?"

"Suck my balls!"

"Clyde?"

"I'm here Mr. Slave."

"Craig?"

"Here."

"Oh my... Um... Douchebag"

"'M here sir."

"Jimmy?"

"Here si- si- si-si- Here si- si- si- si- Here sir."

"Kenny?"

"Here."

"Kyle?"

"Here."

"Robin? ...Oh? What's this isde note next to your name... Oh? OH... I see... And you are here... Stan?"

"Here."

"Timmy?"

"TIMMY!"

"Token?"

"Here sir."

"Tweek?"

"Argh!"

"Wendy?"

"I'm here sir."

"Well, everyone's here, so let's begin the lession!" With that, Kenny zoned out.

He couldn't explain it, but he felt safe and content when all Robin did was hold him. Hold him tight. '_You have something worth living for_...' Kenny sighed. What the hell did that mean? He had nothing! Nothing! Shit parents, shitty enough friends, no lover unlike his friends, he just had nothing. Certinly nothing worth living for. But her certinly couldn't die. Many things have killed him, he's tried many times to kill himself. Nothing worked.

But lately, rather the last three months, he hasn't minded being alive. So long as he was with Robin. Even now, Robin sat behind him, and that fact alone made Kenny feel better. And that fact made Kenny feel odd. It made his stomach turn in ways he thought he might get sick. He didn't know what was going on. Maybe his friends would at lunch.

"Dude, you're falling in love." Kyle said with Stan, Douchebag, Tweek, Cartman and Butters giggling around him.

"What?" Kenny stared at the red head. Had heard him right? Love? Him? In love? With Robin? "What?" He repeated.

"You're in love dipshit!" Cartman laughed giving off a small bolt of electricy from his forhead. "You know, love? The reason why Kyle and Stan make out in between class or in the boys bathroom. The reason why Butters is an ass to me when none of you guys are around. The reason Douchebag can deal with Tweeks' coffee issues. The reason Token is with Wendy. All that happy shit."

"Issues? Tweek can be up for _hours_..." Douchebag chuckled kissing the jittery teen. "If you get my meaning..." The golden blond chuckled holding the jittery teen close.

"T.M.I dude!" Cartman rolled his eyes.

"Argh! Pressure man! Pressure!" Tweek said closing and opening one eye repeativly.

"We could go to the bathroom and_ relieve _that pressure..." Douchebag said against Tweeks ear causing the jittery teen to pause completely. That alone made Douchebag smirk. "Well, y'all know were to find us." With that, both teens got up and headed out of the lunchroom.

"Did you guys see that? Tweek stopped moving! I never thought I'd see the day..." Cartman said drinking his milk.

"Creepy..." Stan agreed.

"So what now Kenny?" Kyle asked ignoring his lover and oddball friend.

"I... don't know..."Kenny sighed into his coat. It was a mirical anyone could understand him.

"W-well, why d-don't you just go tell Robin how y-you feel?" Butters offered up. He really is to innocent fpr his age. "I m-mean, if that i-is how you feel about h-him."

"I'mnot sure how I feel about her." Kenny sighed again.

"Then go t-try her out." Butters said eating his lunch.

"Try her out?" Kenny, Kyle and Stan all questioned at once.

"Yeah. Go kiss her and make out with her and if you don't like it, then you'll know if you like her or not." Everyone looked at eachother then back to Butters.

"Butters," Cartman questioned. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"No reason..."

"Wuh-well oaky." Butters shrugged. Cartman was strange no matter what.

"Guys, I think Professior Choas came out for a moment." Cartman whispered. Kenny and Kyle nodded in agreement. "But he's got a point."

"Yeah man. Just go be careless for a few moments and figure outhow you feel. When was the last time you werre careless?" Kyle asked. Kenny thought for a moment and came up empty. Maybe it would help him. "You know what,invite her over this weekend. The more the merrier. That okay Stan?"

"Sure. Go invite her Kenny." Stan smiled.

"Okay. I'll be back." Stan watched as their blond friend disappear and turned to the three boys remaining.

"Alright guys, I have an idea." Stan said quickly.

"Idea? About what?" Cartman questioned.

"About how to get Kenny and Robin together this weekend!" Stan said as if it was the most obvios thing in the world.

"Do tell."

It took Kenny a good five minutes to find Robin, but when he did, his heart seemed to flutter. Maybe he really was in love. Robin was sitting alone in the cumputer lab. Kenny just found it odd that the lab was actually empty.

"Hi, Robin." Kenny said not to sure how to get the others attention. Said other lookedup and gave Kenny a small smile. "Mind if I join you?" Robin gave him a soft look and shook his head and signaled Kenny to sit down. "You're not doing anything this weekend, are you?" Kenny asked trying to relax into the chair he found himself in. Robin shook his head 'no'. "Good. They guys wanted to know if you wanted to join us at Stans house for games and such. A sleepover without the sleeping part seeing as we are guys... even if they don't knoe it..." Robin gave a thoughtful face before nodding 'yes'. "Great! We're all going to Stans' house after school. Met us there. Figure you can go grab whatever from home." Robin nodded 'yes' again andthen the bell rang.v"Well, see ya later!" Kenny flew out of the room. Leaving Robin to smile at Kennys' sheepishness.


End file.
